Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Kal Meyer
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bild:Jango angeworben.jpg ...auf gute Unterhaltungen. Hallo Kal Meyer! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Kal Meyer!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba (FAQ) 15:12, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Herzlich Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Leider muss ich dir direkt mitteilen, dass dein erstellter Artikel Scarlet Thranta gelöscht werden muss, da du diesen aus der Wookieepedia übersetzt hast. In der Jedipedia legen wir viel Wert auf eigene Arbeit mit offiziellen Quellen. Über eine Neuverfassung des Artikels würden sich aber sicher alle hier freuen. Darth Tobi 15:24, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Darth Tobi Hey D,wenn du mir schreibst wie man die Tabellen wie sie rechts bei Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen stehen und technische Daten anzeigen,schreibe ich den Artikel SELBST . Danke :Diskussionen führt man in der Regel dort weiter wo sie angefangen haben, also antowrte ich nur hier;-) Die Tabellen von denen du sprichts sind die sogenannten Infoboxen. Such dir bei dem angegebenem Link die passende raus (in dem Fall "Individuelles Schiff") und kopiere den dort angegebenen Quelltext in den Artikel. Die Felder nach den Gleichheitszeichen einfach ausfüllen und mit der Vorschau-Funktion testen. Probiers einfach aus und falls du noch fragen hast, meld dich wieder. Darth Tobi 17:01, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Du kannst übrigens die Infobox auf deiner Benutzerseite einfärben. Guck hier weiter unten und kopiere ein Farbset (z.B Jedi, Sith,...) in den Bereich "Farbe=" bei deiner Infobox. Einfach mit der Vorschau testen und wenns dir nicht gefällt musst du das ja nicht machen;-) Darth Tobi 10:42, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Scarlet Thranta Hallo Kal Meyer! Soeben haben ich deinen Artikel Scarlet Thranta gelöscht, weil dort Wookieepedia als Quelle angeben war. Du musst wissen, dass dies hier nicht als Quelle akzeptiert wird. Informationen sollten lediglich aus offiziellen Quellen basieren, also von Comic, Romanen, Serien und Filmen, die direkt von Lucasfilm autorisiert wurde. Wookieepedia zählt nicht zu einer offiziellen Quellen und daher sollten dortige Informationen nicht als Grundlage für Jedipedia-Artikel dienen, da man Gefahr läuft, Fehler von dort hierher zu übersetzen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:58, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen Hallo Kal Meyer! Wenn du Bilder bei Jedipedia hochlädst, dann ist es zwingend erforderlich, dass du gleichzeitig auch die Quelle des Bildes angibst. Sämtliche Bilder von Star Wars sind durch Lucasfilm geschützte Werke und dürfen daher nicht einfach so weiterveröffentlicht werden. Deshalb werden Bilder ohne nachvollziehbare Quellenangabe wieder gelöscht. Am einfachsten für dich ist es, wenn du die Vorlage im Eingabefeld der Hochladen-Maske genau so ausfüllst, wie es auf der Seite auch beschrieben steht. Es ist wichtig, dass die Quelle ein offiziell von Lucasfilm lizenziertes Werk darstellt, also Bücher, Comics, Magazine, Serien, Filme oder auch Video- und Computerspiele. Wenn du das Bild selbst erstellt hast, gibst du auf der Bildseite den Code ein. Eine Verwendung von FanArt in Artikel ist ausgeschlossen und kann daher einzig auf Benutzerseiten eingebunden werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:56, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Und Kal...bitte geb den Bildern vor dem Hochladen einen vernünftigen Dateinamen! Wenn jemand mal nach einem Bild von dem CR-20 Truppentransporter sucht, findet er dieses garantiert nicht unter dem Dateinamen 4.jpg. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine und beachtest dies bei deinen zukünftigen Uploads. Darth Tobi 18:32, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Lade deine Bilder doch in Zukunft bitte immer ordentlich mit korrekter Angabe von Lizens, Quellen und Kategorien, so wie das auch bei allen anderen Bildern ist, hoch. Bisher musste jedes Bilde von dir in dieser Hinsicht nachgebessert werden, was nur zu unnötiger Arbeit führt, also mach es in Zukunft bitte gleich richtig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:39, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) Tag Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber du speicherst alles immer zweimal. Es würde genügen, wenn du nur einmal auf den Knopf drückst. --Modgamers 19:24, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) :O.K.,ich drück in Zukunft nur einmal.Aber von welchem Artikel sprichst du genau? MfG--Kal Meyer 19:45, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Da ich das Wort 'alles' verwedet habe, habe ich mich nicht auf einen speziellen Artikel bezogen. --Modgamers 19:47, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) 4 Forts Ich habe in der Wookieepedia von 5''' Forts gelesen. Haben die da Unsinn geschrieben oder gibt es tatsächlich 5? MfG - Cody 17:48, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hi Cody,im Buch steht nur etwas von 4 Forts und einem Kommandobunker.Dieser Bunker wird auch nicht als Fort erwähnt.Vieleicht meinen die In der Wookiepedia das der Kommandobunker auch ein Fort ist.MfG--Kal Meyer 17:58, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :P.S. Da die Wookiepedia ja auch nur eine Fan-Seite ist können da auch falsche Angaben drin sein.MfG--Kal Meyer 18:03, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich war mal so frei und habe deine Antwort hier her geholt, wo sie hin gehört... Das mit dem Kommandobunker hört sich sehr wahrscheinlich an und ja, die Wookiees haben nicht immer recht. Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 18:11, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Alter von mir Wieso interessiert dich mein Alter? Wie alt bist du denn, hast selbst doch kaum was über dich geschrieben? --Darth Vader 00:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich hab so gelesen das du ab zu im Pub sitzt und das fand auch voll chillig, ich mach das auch oft.Da hat mich ma interessiert ob du schon 16 bist (oder drüber), oda ob du eigentlich noch ein bisschen zu jung bist (wie ich). P.S. Man antwortet imma da wo man die Disku begonnen hat. MfG Kal Meyer (Battalionskommando) 00:46, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich weiß. Nun ja, ich bin genau 16, war aber eher früher so mit 13-14 in (Shisha)Bars - jetzt nutz' ich das eher um sich als Gruppe vorher zu versammeln, was (günstig) zu trinken und danach in Clubs oder so zu gehen, um dann richtig feiern zu gehen. Bin sowieso nicht so der traditionelle Kneipengänger, sondern spiele meistens Poker dabei. Dazu habe ich Freitags bis 19h Schule und dann Training, sodass ich da meist völligs am Ende bin, weshalb es sich am meisten anbietet irgentwas ruhiges an dem Abend zu veranstalten. Hoffe das stillt deine Nachfrage. :) --Darth Vader 01:38, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) Och bitte Du musst nicht jeden Pup verlinken... --Modgamers 12:55, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) von User zu User Wenn dir etwas an der Jedipedia liegt, so ist meine Bitte an dich, dich nicht an der Diskusion in der Wikipedia zu beteiligen. Ich halte ebenfalls meine Füße still obwohl auch ganz tolle argumente auf lager hätte. Dieser Beitrag in der Wikipedia Diskusion über die Jedipedia ist mehr als Destruktiv. --Mara 17:46, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wiso destruktiv? --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Destruktiv vielleicht nicht, aber sinnfrei. Desweiteren wurde doch schon gersagt, dass ihr euch aus der Diskussion raushalten sollt. Währe nett wenn ihr drauf hören würdet --Modgamers 17:53, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Weil die Jedipedia "geschlossen" sich zurückhält. Die entscheidung über den Löschantrag soll von den Wikipedia Autoren gefällt werden. NICHT von uns. Es macht einen Extrem schlechten eindruck wenn wir uns noch mehr einmischen. Unser standpunkt ist gefestigt. Die Diskusion hat einen recht guten verlauf für uns. Peinliche und unnötige aussagen deinerseits untermauern nur das die Jedipedia ein Mediawiki voller minderjähriger hirnis ist. DAS wollen wir doch vermeiden. Hättest du dir die Diskusion auf der Jedipedia durchgelesen wüsstest du das um allgemeine zurückhaltung gebeten wurde! --Mara 17:54, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Hast du mich minderjähriger Hirni genannt? --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:55, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nein ich habe gesagt das solche Äußerungen den Eindruck erwecken können. Das ist ein großer unterschied. Gruß --Mara 17:57, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) '''BK: :Und wenn du dich dann noch mit dem gleichen Namen dort meldest, mit dem du auch hier in der JP angemeldet bist, dazu das noch auf der Benutzerseite verlinkst... Wie Mara schon gesagt hat, die WP nutzer sind nicht blöd... Wenn jetzt immer wieder Benutzer, welche vorher noch nie etwas auf der WP gemacht haben, hier versuchen die Abstimmung zu verändern/beeinflussen, wirft das nur ein schlechtes Bild. Vor allem da wir, wie schon erwähnt, eigentlich zu dem Konsens gekommen sind, dass wir uns aus der Diskussion raus halten. Außerdem sind wohl weitere Argumente gar nicht nötig, im Moment sieht es wirklich gut genug aus... Pandora Diskussion 17:58, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja Ja ich werd mich raushalten. Und schön das es gut für uns steht. Aber wo stand das wir uns raushalten sollen? Hab ich nirgeds gesehen. Ich wollte jedenfalls nichts machen was der JP schadet.--MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 18:03, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Es stand wahrscheinlich dort, wo du den Link zur Löschdiskusion gefuinden hast... erst lesen währe schön. Desweitern solltest du DORT mal alle kommentar lesen, um überhaupt einschätzen zu können ob ein weiterer Kommentar überhaupt notwendig ist. --Modgamers 18:05, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Jo, es steht sowohl hier, als auch hier ... Pandora Diskussion 18:09, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::EbenUnd wenn in nahezu jedem Kommentar fett behalten steht bruacht es ein "Bitte nicht löschen" überhauptgarnicht. --Modgamers 18:10, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ich fasse nochmal zusammen... "erst denken, dann speichern..." Mach das bitte in Zukunft und wenn du doch was schreibst, dann überleg, wie du es schreibst. Das falscheste an deinem Beitrag waren "nicht löschen", "Datenbank" und das fehlen jeglicher Argumente. Sowas macht einen schlechten Eindruck. MfG - Cody 18:44, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::: tut mir leid Kal, wenn ich hier ein "zusammenstauchen" ausgelöst habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Du bist herzlich eingeladen doch mal bei uns im Channel vorbei zu kucken. Pandora Ben oder Kyle haben sicherlich ab und zu ein paar nützliche Tips zwecks bearbeitung. (mir helfen sie auch oft). Cody: Bist du ein Papagei? Zu dem Rest Kal, ich hab halt schon oft ein paar etwas sinnfreie Edits von dir gesehen. Die anderen sind jedoch sehr hilfsbereit und ich kann nur weiterempfehlen diese Hilfe in anspruch zu nehmen: -> Hier sind wir. Gruß --Mara 18:50, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Schon in Ordnung, es war ja auch meine Schuld. Und so leicht staucht mich nix zusammen. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 18:53, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Papagei, rrrarra, Papagei. Cody Papagei. Rra...^^ MfG - Cody 19:34, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Du bist ja en richtiger Witzbold Cody^^.--MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 19:42, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Artikel Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Artikel aus dem Bild, was ich seinerzeit für den Geschwader Artikel Hochgeladen hab schreiben. Das ist genauso kopieren. Zumal du die angegebene Quelle eh nicht hast. --Modgamers 14:03, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Gruß Du hast deinen Gruß an Jenna Sunlen auf ihre Benutzerseite gesetzt, aber die Teile gehören auf die Diskussionsseite. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:41, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :Oh man was für ein dummer Fehler! --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:42, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, kann jedem passieren...MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:48, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Halbe Abwesenheit Bin ab heude bis zu einem unbekannten Datum gar nicht oder sehr, wirklich sehr eingeschränkt anwesend.--MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 16:15, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) :Bin wida da... und mach gleich wida an die Arbeit. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 23:25, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Statement Hallo Kal, ich möchte dich bitten zu deinem Beitrag in der Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia ein kurzes, sachliches Statement - keine Entschuldigung! - zu schreiben. Bitte in diese Diskussion einfügen: Diskussion:Jedipedia#Statements Es ist für uns sehr wichtig, dass alle beteiligten Jedipedia-Benutzer ein Statement abgeben. Danke, Premia Admin 16:06, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Offensichtlich ignorierst du meine Bitte ein Statement abzugeben. Das ist unverantwortlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du damit die jahrelange Arbeit der Autorenschaft der Jedipedia nicht würdigst, die sich über eine Erwähnung in Wikipedia geehrt fühlen würde. Es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du zwei oder drei Sätze schreibst. Du solltest dringend dein Statement abgeben oder auf mein Post antworten und begründen, weshalb du dich weigerst. --Premia Admin 14:39, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Unbeschränkte Sperre bis wir eine Mail (info@jedipedia.de) mit dem Statement oder einer Begründung der Weigerung erhalten. --Premia Admin 20:42, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperre aufgehoben, da die Vorgehensweise bei Missachtung von Anweisungen eines Admins in der Administration nicht eindeutig geklärt ist. --Premia Admin 22:24, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :WOW! Da haben sich meine Lehrer wirklich einen tollen Zeitpunkt für ihre Klassenarbeiten einfallen lassen. Da „muss“ man mal einige Tage etwas für die Schule tun , kann in der JP nicht präsent sein, ist dann wida da und sieht, man will ein Statement bezüglich der Wikipedia von mir (da wir uns ja nich entschuldigen sollen, tu ich das jetzt hier: Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid), ich wurde gesperrt und wida entsperrt. Ziemlich viel nach so eina Woche. Aba ich nehms niemandem Übel und mein Statement folgt sofort. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 17:40, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Metal? Hey, was gibt es denn an Metal und Punk auszusetzen? Bild:;-).gif System of A Down rulez! ;D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 23:17, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Voll nich! Toni L Micpass gehen ab. --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 23:18, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Schlaht von Gaftikar Warum hast du das nicht einfach verschoben? Waere doch viel einfacher gewesen? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 16:35, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mir war grad so nach löschen zumute^^. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 16:37, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::OK Bild:;-).gif Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 16:41, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Elis.jpg Hallo Kal Meyer es geht um das Bild Elis.jpg (320 × 262 Pixel, Dateigröße: 13 KB, MIME-Typ: image/jpeg), dass gelöscht werden soll. Mir wurde gesagt ,dass die Wookiepedia keine Quellenangabe sei. Also soll das Bild gelöscht werden. Leider finde ich kein anderes Bild oder eine andere Quelle. So hoffe ich ,dass wir dieses Problem beheben können. Mit freundlichen grüßen Jan Dodonna :Nunja, das Bild Stammt aus Eine neue Hoffnung also könnte man da sicher noch ein besseres Bild von bekommen... Pandora Diskussion 22:12, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sry OK sry das tut mir leid! Danke, dass du dir das noch einmal mit den Waffen überlegt hast. Aber dieses smiley ist doch echt cool auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Oder ? Na ja danke nochmals mit dieser Waffen zu hause lassen Sache. Lol :Erstmal: Siegniere bitte deine Beiträge (ich habs ma eben für dich nachtgetragen).Hier gehts aber nicht um den Smiley. Es geht darum das du bis auf das Bild ,was ich extra eingebunden habe, weil es so gut bei „also auf gute Unterhaltungen“ passt. Und auch das mit „Auch hier gilt: ...“ macht bei DEINER Diskuseite kaum Sinn, weil es sich bei MIR auf den Text auf Meiner Benutzerseite bezieht, wo Vandalen schon einmal gewarnt werden. Und die werden bei DIR eben nicht gewarnt, weil du deine Benutzerseite von Little Ani kopiert hast. Ich fände es angebracht das kopierte zu löschen und mal SELBST Hand anzulegen. Wir sind hier schließlich nich son Copy & Paste Ding. Ich bedanke mich schonmal im vorraus dafür das du den Kopierten Text von mir und Ani (falls es ihn stört (so wie mich)) löscht. --MfG Kal (Cantina) 22:16, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja ich habe schon verstanden. Ich werde dein Text löschen. Ach so von Little Ani den habe ich (wie du richtig bemerkt hast) auch Kopiert, aber ich habe den Text verändert. Ich habe diesen Text von Little Ani Kopiert, weil ich nicht so viel verändern musste. Aber dein Text werde ich von meiner Seite Löschen. Ach so wenn du dich fragst warum das alles mit dem Kopieren. Ich wollte schnell mit meiner Haupt und Diskussionsseite fertig werden, als ich hier neu angefangen habe. Und so gleich richtig los legen. Ich hoffe du hast meine Entschuldigung zu Kenntnis genommen. (das sagte Darth Vader) ich hoffe er wird nicht wüten wenn er erfährt, dass ich seinen Spruch kopiert habe. LOL :::Zur Kenntnis genommen.--MfG Kal (Cantina) 18:10, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) LA Hallo, erstmal ist es ja löblich, dass du die Artikel durchschaust und LA rein setzt. Aber bitte nächstes mal in die Versionsgeschichte kucken. Korridor 328 war so nicht etwa leer, sondern von einer IP geleert worden. Wenn man jeden Artikel, der von einer IP Vandaliert wird, einfach löscht, haben wir hier bald keine Artikel mehr. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:47, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schon klar Bild:;-).gif. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 21:13, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Und nochmal... Bevor du ein LA wo rein stellst, erstmal kurz kucken, ob es den Artikel nicht schon gibt, dann kann man auch ein redirect rein machen... Pandora Diskussion 20:06, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Frage Was ist denn die Vorschaufunktion?? CC Neyo :Man antwortet immer da wo die Disku angefangen hat. Und die Vorschautaste ist der Button rechts von speichern wo draufsteht „Vorschau zeigen“ . Und signiere deine Beiträge.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:01, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::okay, gibt es noch was, was du mir sagen musst, bin noch unerfahren 84.131.81.238 17:20, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::1. ICH muss garnichts Bild:;-).gif. Aber setzte doch zur Übersichtlichkeit Doppelpunkte.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:23, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) : ja, wieso ist in letzten Frage an dich statt meinem namen da sone Zahl?? 84.131.81.238 17:26, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Dann bist du ausgeloggt. Und die Doppelpunkte... --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:28, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::ja, gut, ich glaub jetzt hab ich alles :::Siginiert haste nicht... --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:31, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wieviel Doppelpunkte muss ich denn setzen? CC Neyo 17:33, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Immer einen mehr als der Vorgänger gemacht hat.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:36, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::guuuut, also, dann hab ich jetzt alles, bis dann CC Neyo 17:40, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Danke für den Tipp... Habe jetzt einen La eingesett... Aber wo sehe ich das ich 32kb erreicht habe? Mfh 21:16, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ups... meine nattürlich Mfg 21:17, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Kannste bei Versionen/Autoren einsehen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 21:21, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok, Danke und Gruß 21:24, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi HI ich wollte dich fragen von wo du aus niedersachsen kommst ich bin hamburger (ich hoffe dich stört nicht das ich alles klein schreibe) und was ist deine lieblings person in der deutschen geschichte und welche in der weltgeschichte (deutschlan mit einbegriffen)? :Erstmal immer schön signieren. Ich komme aus Meppen im Landkreis Emsland (nahe der holländischen Grenze). Zu deiner geschichtlichen Frage: Ich persönlich kann mich nur schwer auf eine Lieblingsperson festlegen. In der Weltgeschichte finde ich Winston Churchill sehr interssant. In der deutschen Geschichte ist es, und versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Adolf Hitler. Wenn man einmal von seinem Hass auf andere Rassen absieht war er eigentlich eine sehr interresante Persönlichkeit. Vorallem seine Vergangenheit und sein Aufstieg sind interessant. --Kal Kommentar? 16:47, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich werde vom 26.6.2008 bis zum 7.7.2008 nicht anwesend sein. Ab dem 26.6.2008 muss ich noch einige Dinge vorbereiten, bevor ich mich vom 30.6.2008 bis zum 4.7.2008 (Mein Geburtstag Bild:--(.gif...) auf Klassenfahrt begebe... Am Wochende danach werde ich wohl so übermüdet sein, das man mich für mindestens zwei Tage vergessen kann. Aber ich hoffe das ich am Montag den 7.7.2008 wieder fit bin und mein UC-Artikel fertigstellen kann. :Ich bin wieder zurück aus dem Osten der Republik. Dank übermäßigem Genuss von Red Bull konnte ich mich heud doch noch mal an den PC klemmen und mich zurückmelden. Übers Wochenende lass ich es noch mal ruhig angehen, am Montag melde ich mich aber wieder voll einsatzfähig zum Dienst. Und wenn am 10.7 in Niedersachsen die Ferien beginnen gehts hier richtig rund...--Kal Kommentar? 20:03, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) -.- Also wenn du mal wieder versuchst wie bei Juno so ein stuss zu erzählen von Regeln, die du scheinbar nicht ganz verstanden hast, dann lass es lieber. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:26, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe angenommen das die Regelung die das (ab)schreiben von Artikeln ohne die Quelle zu besitzen betrifft genauso bei den Bildern angewandt wird. Naja, aber wenn dem nicht so ist weiß ich jetzt bescheid.--Kal Kommentar? 16:33, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Tja dann nimm halt beim nächsten mal nicht an, sondern vergewissere dich... hier werden tag täglich Bilder von sonstwo hochgeladen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:35, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ferien Bin vom 21.7.08 bis zum 28.7.08 nich da. Danach erweitere ich meine UCs. --Kal Holonetz 15:45, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :So bin wieder zurück. Zwar einen Tag später aber was solls... --Kal Holonetz 20:15, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Unklarheiten Hallo Kal Meyer Danke, dass du mich daraufhin gewiesen hast mit dem Link. Ändere ich sofort. Mein erstellter Artikel Habe ich selbst verfasst und nicht einfach nur übersetzt. Wenn weitere Unklarheiten bestehen bitte ich um konkreten Nachweis!!! :Wenn man sich beide Artikel genau ansieht, erkennt man das die fast gleich aufgebaut sind. Dafür das es keine Übersetzung ist wirken die beiden Artikel für mich zu identisch geschrieben. Ich wollt dich ja nich irgengwie ärgern mit der Behauptung, aber es erweckt bei mir nunmal den Eindruck einer Übersetzung. --Kal 's Holonetz 00:38, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Heimwehr :hi weis nich ob dus gesehn hast ich hap dir was auf die disku von der thyferranischen heimwehr geschriebn,achso ich hap deine legion Duashim mal angelesen is suppa :) --NOM ANOR 17:19, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Hab's gesehen und flux geantwortet :) .--Kal 's Holonetz 19:57, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) Akkik Das ist der coolste Jawa leider weis man nichs über ihn. Was für eine Aussage ist denn das?das ist doch einbissel blöd. Grüße Commander Fox 14:08, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst, ich hab ihn doch zur Löschung vorgeschlagen.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:13, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Älteres UC Hallo Kal Meyer, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Thyferranische Heimwehr“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro | Holonet 12:44, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Klar werd ich dran weiterbearbeiten, wenn ich das Buch wiederfind...--Kal 's Holonetz 22:15, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) Artikel Dann sag mir mal die Gründe,falls du die weißt. Boss 20:21, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die stehen hier und hier. Außerdem werden Diskussionen immer dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden. --Kal 's Holonetz 20:24, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ähm Hast du das auf Skywalker97s Disskusionsseite geschrieben weil er mich beleidigt hat oder wegend was anderen?